The Drunken Mikos
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Reimu's more than just a bit sad that Marisa chose Alice over her, but manages to find love from an unexpected source. Mainly Reimu x Sanae, also contains Ran x Chen.


**The Drunken Mikos  
**by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I still do not own _Touhou Project_.

"I think I'm going to go visit Reimu," Yukari Yakumo said, "and I don't expect to be back too soon, so you'll have plenty of undisturbed 'special time' with your precious Chen."

Her shikigami Ran blushed. "I honestly have no idea _what_ you're talking about," she lied, knowing full well that she wasn't fooling anyone. Yukari just laughed and gave a knowing wink.

Just as expected, it was wisest to cross the boundary directly into the Hakurei Shrine's "tea room", which once upon a time actually _meant_ "tea room" but had recently been used mostly for drinking sake. However, even Yukari was surprised by just how plastered the shrine maiden was. "Ah, Yukari-san! Maybe you can talk some sense into her; I'm probably past my limit and she's had twice as many as me…as I have…have had…whatever; you're smart enough to know what I mean," Sanae Kochiya said, waving her arm in frustration at her struggles with conjugation.

"I'll give it a shot. Reimu? What's wrong? You can open up to me."

Reimu Hakurei was not in such a cheerful mood. "What do you _think_? It's that stupid black-white again."

"Oh dear…you're still hung up over her, and how she chose Alice over you."

"I'm lovable, aren't I? I'm much more lovable than that stupid Alice!"

"Of course you are, sweetie. I love you," Yukarin consoled her.

"No, you pretend to love me so you can get me to do stuff for you."

"That's…I honestly have no idea _what_ you're talking about," she said, while privately thinking, _"How is she still so observant when she's clearly had too much?_"

"Eh, well, I suppose even a fake love is better than no love."

"But Reimu…_I_ love you, too." Both Yukari and Reimu looked up in surprise, having forgotten that Sanae was still there.

"Um…you? Really? I don't think…"

"Need some proof?" And then she took the overintoxicated miko and kissed her squarely on the lips. "Now do you believe I really love you?"

Reimu thought about this for awhile. "Hmm…I suppose I'm still a little skeptical…guess you'll have to 'convince' me a bit harder." Sanae did, and Reimu returned her tongue, lashing into the other shrine maiden's throat.

"Do you" *smooch* "believe" *smooch* "you're loved" *smooch* "now?"

"Mmm…yeah. Yukarin, you don't mind if I cut out on you early, do you? I have a young priestess to frisk," she said, reaching down the girl's robes and grabbing a handful of chest, making Sanae blush furiously.

"…Eh, whatever. I can easily watch good stuff elsewhere, if I so wanted to. Have fun, Reimu-chan."

"Will do. Jeez, Sanae, quit squirming so much; you're going to be losing those garments anyway."

"Reimu-chan, don't you think this is all going a bit too fast?"

Reimu pouted. "I thought you said you loved me."

"I do, it's just…ah, never mind," she sighed, pulling off the dark-haired shrine maiden's dress.

"_Very interesting indeed,"_ Yukari thought, covertly watching—she had, after all, promised Ran that she'd give her and Chen some alone time, and besides she could watch those two almost any time. _This_, on the other hand, was perhaps a rare opportunity.

"You know, I envy you. You're so much more _developed_ than I am, even though you're younger," Reimu said, continuing to fondle the curves in question.

"Reimu-chan…shut up. You're _really_ drunk right now, so please…just take it easy and enjoy the moment." Sanae gently stroked Reimu's hair, and Reimu gave a contented sigh. "Yeah, there you go…nice and easy. Come on, this really isn't the place for this," she said, leading Reimu to the bedroom.

Now thoroughly bored, Yukari returned home, trying to be discreet so as not to disturb the shikigami lovers. As it turned out, she needn't have worried—the two were already asleep. Ran's tails were curled around Chen, whose head was nestled in Ran's boobs. It was an incredibly cute scene. _"Guess they went at it pretty hard,"_ Yukari thought to herself.

The next morning, Reimu woke up quite confused and with a massive hangover. "Geh…what happened?" She looked over at the green-haired girl sleeping next to her. "Wait, what…" She hurriedly got dressed.

Later, Sanae woke up, also hung over. _"That's what I get for drinking with Reimu," _she thought, searching for her clothes and failing to find them. _"Wait, where did I…ah, crap. Did we get started back there?_" She found a towel to wrap herself in and timidly started down to the "tea room" to look for her clothes. Unfortunately, she ran into Reimu along the way.

"Sanae-chan…what happened last night? Why were you…" she took notice of Sanae's current "outfit", and corrected, "why are you _still _naked, and why were you in my bed last night?"

"You don't remember _anything_ about last night?" Reimu shook her head. "Darn…I barely remember, myself; I had a bit too much to drink as well, though nowhere near as much as you did… but as far as I can remember, you were upset about a certain witch, and I…made you forget all about that."

"Well, that would explain why you _were_ naked in my bed. What about now?"

"Er, I kind of haven't quite found my clothes yet…I think they're probably in the 'tea room'."

"…_Probably_?"

"Like I said, my memory's a bit fuzzy as well."

Once Sanae had found her clothes and gotten dressed, she joined Reimu for breakfast. "So," Reimu said, "about 'us'…"

"You mean, what do we do about it?"

"Well, yeah…I mean, I don't think last night should really become a habit…"

"Oh, definitely. I vaguely remember thinking that things were going too quickly at the time, but…you really seemed to need it. Need me."

"…"

"…Reimu-chan?"

"…Thanks. I guess. I don't really remember what happened last night…but I do remember the reason I was drinking so heavily. And you were right there with me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid…and then you made me feel better…"

"I-it was nothing."

"No, it wasn't. I needed help, and you were there for me." She kissed Sanae, whose eyes widened in surprise as she blushed. "Let's take a step back, and do things properly."

"Reimu-ch—" She stopped. "…Reimu."

"…Yes, Sanae-chan?"

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. You're a good girl, and I'm fortunate to have such a nice person in my life." They kissed again.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was…interesting. Of course, I had to go back and think about when to use honorifics and when not to. I usually make a rule against writing fanfiction late at night, but I think this turned out well, and besides, the greater part was written during the daytime—if only because I nearly fell asleep in the midst of writing it. Actually, judging by the way I could only write a few words at the time, I very well _may _have nodded off while I was writing it at some point. Regardless, it's definitely an interesting story. Until next time, ja ne!


End file.
